


Electricity

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frottage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Painplay, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tens Unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: Bucky takes an e-stim dildo to Loki's ass.[Fill for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo: TENS Unit]





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-powered/human AU, so neither Bucky nor Loki have the hangups about electricity they would otherwise. Actually, I think this Loki would get a kick out of perverting the power of his brother's namesake. :P

Loki sprawled naked across the bed, on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms and one knee bent. His hips rolled in slow waves. The breaths expelled from his body slid between a sigh and a moan. Bucky sat at his hip, two fingers deep in his ass. Loki propped himself up on his elbows.

“Why are we playing with the TENS unit now?”

“Tony gave it to me for my shoulder—since they’re good for muscle pain and he can’t use it anymore—but he didn’t tell me about the sex toy bits ‘til I was messin’ with the settings and he gave me the box to dig through for instructions. That was a shock.”

Loki’s groan turned to a hum when Bucky fit a third finger in. Bucky laughed, unrepentant.

“So obviously after a thorough reading of the manual, I made off with a coupla things. I washed ‘em, though, don’t worry.”

“You are lucky that I have already slept with Tony.”

“Seeing as it’s why we met, yes I am.”

“Also that I tolerate your puns.”

“I couldn’t not,” Bucky protested. “Out of my system now, promise.” He twisted his fingers and crooked them over Loki’s prostate to make up for it.

Loki’s hips ground hard into the mattress. “Ready now.”

“Yeah, hold your horses.” He gave Loki a few more thrusts, then pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. Bucky sat the TENS unit controller in front of him. It looked like a walkie-talkie, but with two red knobs on the top instead of an antenna. He plugged in the lead and unwound the wire to attach the opposite end to an e-stim dildo. Three oval balls formed the insertable length and attached to a non-conductive handle. Because it was Tony’s, the toy was bright red. Bucky bent the dildo into a shallow curve, then slicked it with lube and slid it into Loki’s ass. When he turned on the unit, Loki moaned and shuddered.

“Fuuuuck.” Loki’s head hung between his arms. “It feels like…a vibrator, but…heavier.”

 “Mmhm.” Bucky rubbed his thumb against Loki’s rim. He tugged the dildo’s handle, teasing, and turned the strength up. The current forced Loki’s ass to convulse around the toy.

“I thought…this was supposed to hurt?”

“Just wait.” The dial clicked over.

Loki had twisted back around to watch. His eyes widened. “Ow.”

Bucky grinned. “You want more?”

“ _Yes_.”

Two more settings and Loki called yellow, so Bucky left it where it was. Loki’s breath hissed through his teeth, his neck held stiff. His legs tensed and relaxed. Bucky ran a palm over one thigh.

“I got you.” He shifted up the bed to let Loki climb into his lap, mindful of the TENS controller and wire. Loki trembled in his arms, forehead pressed to Bucky’s shoulder. He cooed lovely nonsense until Loki settled, better able to deal with the pain after another round of endorphins. Then he coaxed Loki’s head up to close their mouths together and steal Loki’s breath. Bucky encouraged Loki’s hips to roll against his, to mix pleasure into the pain. He wanted to wreck Loki.

“Be useful.” Bucky nudged Loki’s hand to wrap around their cocks. His arousal had banked while he focused on the TENS unit, but now it burst back to the surface. He moaned and slid his dick against Loki’s. Above him, Loki panted, helpless to sensation. Bucky dragged his fingers down Loki’s back, then snuck them between his asscheeks. He pulled the dildo out and shoved it back in, aimed towards their navels.

“ _Fuck_.” Loki lurched in Bucky’s hold. Pain and fear and pleasure mingled on his face. When Bucky did it again, he whined. “James…sir, please.”

“You think you can come like this, baby?” Bucky continued to thrust with the toy, the pace varied in counterpoint to his hips. Loki writhed, anchored by one hand wrapped around their dicks and the other on Bucky’s shoulder. “I want you to. I want you to come just like this.”

Loki gasped. “Can’t, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Come for me.” Bucky worked the dildo fast and shallow, the balls pressed against Loki’s prostate. Loki nearly sobbed.

“Sir, I, please— I, I’m done.”

“Okay. Okay, I got you.” Bucky fumbled for the TENS unit, turned it off. Loki collapsed in relief. He shivered against Bucky, and Bucky stroked his back with both hands. “What do you want, babydoll? Anything you want.”

“Want you to come, sir.”

“We can do that.”

Loki wriggled until he could fist only Bucky’s dick. Within a few strokes, Bucky flew back up to the edge. He wrapped his arms tight around Loki and let himself go over. His dick pulsed between them. When Bucky came down from orgasm, Loki watched him.

“Was I good?”

“Yeah, you were real good, Loki. I’m so proud of you. Did you have fun?”

A smile bloomed on Loki’s face. “I like this toy.”

“That’s good ‘cause I didn’t get to play with all the settings.” He patted Loki on the hip. “But right now we’re gonna clean up and cuddle. I need to kiss you.”

Loki bit his lip and beamed, flustered and happy in the way that only showed when he submitted to those he loved. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](http://yumekuimono.tumblr.com), as is the rest of the [MCU Kink Bingo](http://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com).


End file.
